I'm Not Lovin' It
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: The McRib is back at McDonald's and so far, Gwen and LeShawna couldn't wait to grab their hands on it. But there's only one McRib left, which leaves LeShawna and Gwen to do with only one option: Fight. See who wins. Gwen/LeShawna two-shot catfight fic. Requested by a friend of mine. Bonus chapter included! This time, they fight over Little Caesars's bacon-wrapped deep dish pizza!
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm Not Lovin' It"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama and it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 requested a Gwen/LeShawna cat-fight fic, so your wish is granted. And believe me, you're gonna like it, especially the ending!**

* * *

Gwen and LeShawna were busy riding inside Gwen's Volkswagen. It was a dark midnight blue Volkswagen, considering that midnight blue was Gwen's favorite color. She loved that car ever since she got it for her 16th birthday. Even though she was a loner on the outside, she always considered her midnight blue Volkswagen as her 'friend'. And today was another one of those days.

Since she didn't have any food to eat around the house, she decided to go with her friend LeShawna to get something to eat. After all, $15 bucks was enough for two large meals for two. There were so many restaurants out there that Gwen and LeShawna were having a hard time on where to eat.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Gwen said, with her hand on the wheel.

"We can always try Taco Bell." LeShawna replied.

"That's like the only thing we ever do," Gwen sighed. "Every time you and me eat out, we always go to Taco Bell."

"I can't help it if I love tacos that much." LeShawna shrugged.

As they kept on driving, Gwen drove near a Subway sandwich shop.

"How about Subway?" Gwen shrugged. "They got some delicious sandwiches."

"I would, but their bread tastes too stale." LeShawna sighed.

"Okay, I guess Subway's out then." Gwen sighed as well.

This was so stressing. Not any fast food restaurant out there had something good. KFC was still displaying its 12-piece chicken meal, Hardees was displaying it's usual thickburgers, and Sonic was still displaying it's usual shakes. Gwen and LeShawna needed something different for once.

That's when they stopped at a McDonalds. To their surprise, they saw something hanging on the window. It was a banner if you will.

A banner displaying the return of the McRib. It was a sandwich consisting of a restructured pork patty, barbecue sauce, onions, and pickles served on a 5 1⁄2 inch roll. Both Gwen and LeShawna were hypnotized by its juicy delight, such as their mouths were watering out of control. They knew what was on their minds.

"Whoa, the McRib is back..." Gwen gulped.

"Suga, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" LeShawna said with a slacked jaw.

"Totally." Gwen nodded.

Quickly as they saw the sign, Gwen immediately parked their car next to the entrance door as she and LeShawna rushed inside. Luckily for them, no one was at the counter. Feeling frantic and crazed for a McRib, Gwen and LeShawna were approached by a McDonald's employee.

"Hello, and welcome to McDonald's," The employee smiled at the two. "May I get you something to order?"

"WE'LL HAVE A MCRIB!" Gwen and LeShawna shouted.

"Okay, let me check and see what we have!" The employee nodded as she went back to the kitchen.

Both LeShawna and Gwen were shaking uncontrollably out of hunger. All they could think about was chomping into a big fat McRib. The feeling of barbecue sauce around their lips. The sound of their teeth chomping away at some sandwich-y goodness. And just to grip that piece of goodness in their hands would be well worth it.

After few minutes of waiting patiently, the employee came back, but with horrible news.

"Bad news, we only have one McRib in stock." The employee sighed.

"WHAT?!" Gwen and LeShawna shouted.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," The employee nodded. "Looks like one of you needs to decide who wants it."

The two girls were suddenly at a crossroads. The only thing they craved so much at McDonald's and now they had to figure out which one wanted the McRib.

"Hey girl, why don't you take it?" LeShawna said to Gwen.

"Nah, I rather let you have it instead." Gwen replied back. "I'll just go ahead and choose the McNuggets."

"I insist," LeShawna replied as well. "I think you should take the McRib instead."

"Look, I don't want the McRib," Gwen sighed. "If someone should deserve it, you can."

Suddenly, yet slowly, the conversation started to become confrontational.

"Didn't you hear me, chalky white girl?" LeShawna raised her eyebrow. "I don't want it! You can!"

"But I don't want it!" Gwen exclaimed. "I'm saying you can have it!"

"You have it!" LeShawna shouted.

"NO, YOU HAVE IT!" Gwen shouted as well.

The tension between Gwen and LeShawna was getting so intense that parents had to shield their kids from this violent confrontation that was about to happen. It was about to get personal between the goth chick and the ghetto girl. It wouldn't be soon until one of them would throw the first punch. But instead of a punch being thrown...

...

...

...

...LeShawna tackled Gwen to the floor!

"Ooof!" The goth girl screamed as she went down.

While she was mounted by LeShawna, the ghetto girl reached up for the condiment aisle and started squirting Gwen with the ketchup trigger! In Gwen's POV, it was almost like getting shot by a .44 magnum. Except that it didn't hurt as a matter of fact.

"I changed my mind, I want it!" LeShawna replied.

"My ass you will!" Gwen grunted.

However, Gwen decided to turn the tides by rolling herself on top of LeShawna. The goth girl definitely had the advantage as she started banging LeShawna's head onto the tiles. It was amazing how LeShawna managed to take this kind of damage and still fight on.

"You know what?" Gwen replied. "I changed my mind also! That McRib is mine!"

"Yeah, right!" LeShawna grunted as well.

And then, LeShawna decided to surprise Gwen with a open-hand slap to the face!

That impact managed to get Gwen off of her. But LeShawna took no time to rest as LeShawna picked her up by her shoulders and rammed the Goth Girl near the soda fountain. And then, LeShawna pressed on one of the soda triggers and sloshed Gwen's face with Sprite. Gwen was gagging heavily with the soda that's been choking from her neck.

"So, had enough?" LeShawna smirked.

Gwen didn't respond one bit because of her mouth of soda.

Instead, Gwen kicked LeShawna right between the legs, which forced the ghetto girl to scream in pain. Gwen was about to attack her more, but knowing that she nearly drowned from the soda, she had to spit out the remains. She lost excellent time as LeShawna soon got back up. She was about to charge at Gwen when suddenly...

...

...

...Gwen hit her with one of the trays, knocking her down completely.

As LeShawna went down completely, Gwen took her sweet time to taunt at her face.

"Heh, give up now?" Gwen smirked. "That McRib is as good as mine!"

"You wish!" LeShawna shouted.

And then, out of nowhere, LeShawna managed to trip Gwen using his feet! The impact was horrendous as Gwen landed on the back of her head.

"Ow, my head!" Gwen grunted in pain.

While the goth girl held onto her head, LeShawna managed to leap in the air and land on Gwen with a huge Hip Press. **[1]**

So far, LeShawna entire butt mass managed to trap Gwen competely. This left no chance for the goth girl to escape. Break free as she did, there was no way Gwen would fight back from this. Even without a miracle, LeShawna's entire butt kept sitting on Gwen's chest for a long time.

"So, give up now?" LeShawna smirked.

Knowing there was no way of escape, Gwen tapped out furiously, indicating that she had given up.

"I quit, I quit!" Gwen shouted in pain. "You can have it!"

"A-ha!" LeShawna exclaimed in victory. "I knew you'd give up sooner or later! This gal's got one steel booty, that's for sure!"

Finally getting off Gwen for good, LeShawna stepped up to the counter and gave out her order in victory.

"I'll have a McRib and my friend will have the 10-piece McNuggets." LeShawna said to the employee.

"Yeah, about that..." The employee groaned. "I already gave it to someone else..."

"TO WHOM?!" LeShawna and Gwen gasped.

"I actually gave it to him." The employee pointed out.

Apparently, Gwen and LeShawna saw the female employee point to a customer with a toque hat, shaggy brown hair and a green hoodie. Both girls had been too stupid to realize that someone had already bought the only thing they wanted more.

To their surprise, it was actually Ezekiel who had his hands on the McRib itself.

"Mmmm, it's so good!" Ezekiel said with his mouth full. "It's like having sex in my mouth, eh?"

Seeing him with the McRib, both Gwen and LeShawna groaned in defeat.

"Aw, heck no!" LeShawna groaned. "That dirty white boy beat us to it!"

"This sucks!" Gwen whined. "Now where are we gonna eat now?!"

Looking to the window on the left, one of the employees at Little Caesars hung up a poster next door, displaying their Bacon-wrapped deep-dish Pepperoni Pizza. Gwen and LeShawna could feel their mouths watering looking at that Bacon-wrapped pizza. They couldn't wait to get their hands on it one way or another.

Seeing their mouths water, both Gwen and LeShawna looked at one another with hunger in their heart.

"IT'S MINE!" Both girls shouted.

And with that, LeShawna and Gwen raced out of McDonalds, hoping to get their hands on that deep-dish pizza without the chance of killing themselves for it. Hopefully for the people around them, they were lucky to still be alive for another day.

* * *

 **Well, that's another cat-fight fic I've finished. I hope you'll like this as much as I did, Jeff Hardy Fan VR1.**

 **Feedbacks are welcome, catfight fans. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm Not Lovin' It"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama and it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, my good friend Jeff Hardy Fan VR1 requested a sequel, a la a second chapter to the Gwen/LeShawna cat-fight fic, so your wish is granted. Believe me, you're gonna like it buddy.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Both Gwen and LeShawna were sprinting like crazy to the next street just to get their hands on the bacon-wrapped deep dish pepperoni pizza down at Little Caesars. They didn't care if the cars stopped in front of them or if they were heckled by the angry drivers on the road. All they wanted was a taste of that bacon-wrapped pizza.

So far, LeShawna had the lead for the first part of the race, but Gwen managed to use her speed and agility to get past her. But as the store opened up, LeShawna managed to shove Gwen to the side and beat her to the cashier.

"Hello, and welcome to Little Caesars!" The cashier said. "What would you like to order?"

"I'd like one of your Bacon-wrapped Deep Dish Pizzas!" LeShawna panted, running out of breath.

"Anything else?" The cashier replied.

Before LeShawna could order something next, Gwen bumped her out of the way so she could make the next order.

"A gallon of Pepsi, please!" Gwen exclaimed. "On the double!"

"Right away, ma'am!" The cashier nodded. "That will be $11 please! I'll will have it ready for the both of you when it's done!"

"Mmmmmmm, I can't wait!" Gwen said, rubbing her hands in an evil way.

So as the Goth Girl started paying the cashier and waiting for her pizza, LeShawna got up to her feet and fired back at her friend.

"Please tell me you didn't just shove me!" LeShawna exclaimed.

"Nah, I didn't shove you!" Gwen exclaimed as well. "I simply pushed you! It's a different meaning!"

"Oh really?" LeShawna smirked. "Was it more like _this_?!"

Just to prove a point, LeShawna shoved Gwen to the ground, bumping her head a little bit on the concrete. It hurt a little bit, but Gwen managed to shake it off and get back up. Gwen was more madder than a bull causing a rampage.

"Nah," Gwen shook her head. "I think it was more like _this_!"

In retaliation, Gwen ran up to the big black gal and pushed back, hitting her big ass towards the pavement. LeShawna must admit that hurt, but nothing could compare to the damage she would unleash on the weird goth girl.

"You're starting to grind my gears for sure..." LeShawna growled.

"Really?" Gwen raised her eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen if you didn't fight with me for that McRib!"

"Oh, yeah?" LeShawna raised her eyebrow as well.

"Yeah!" Gwen nodded.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

Having enough of her bullcrap, LeShawna managed to tackle Gwen straight to the ground. With Gwen stunned a little, LeShawna unleashed a beating ghetto-style by sending her punches straight to Gwen's face in total rage. With the force of those punches, Gwen's face was getting a major reconstruction, thanks to LeShawna's fist.

With Gwen suffering a bloody nose so far, LeShawna took the time to taunt.

"How's it like to eat my fist, white girl?!" She shouted.

"Not as much as you're gonna eat this!" Gwen said, raking LeShawna in the eyes!

"AGH!" LeShawna yelped in pain. "My eyes!"

With LeShawna blinded from the eye rake, Gwen capitalized by getting behind LeShawna and getting her with a sleeper hold.

Pressing onto the submission hold, Gwen relieved the pressure through LeShawna's entire neck region, turning her entire head into a blueberry. So far, Gwen had the upperhand in this fight.

"So, how does it feel?" Gwen smirked, holding the sleeperhold really well.

"Eat my ass, goth girl!" LeShawna growled.

Showing great strength, LeShawna managed to get back up on her feet and snapmared her to the floor. As Gwen got back up, he turned to LeShawna, who was now bearhugging the goth girl to submission.

Gwen felt her entire stomach and ribcage crushed to pieces. LeShawna kept pushing her weight onto hers, which made Gwen hard to breathe. She tried to wiggle free, but the soul sister kept pressing her on.

"Give up now, Gwen?" LeShawna smirked, pressing on the submission hold tightly.

"Over... my... dead body!" Gwen exclaimed.

Using her head, Gwen headbutted LeShawna, letting her down for the moment.

As LeShawna was blinded from the attack, Gwen managed to hop on her back and take her down. As the soul sister laid facedown, Gwen decided to go old school by sitting on her back and wrapping her arms around LeShawna's knees, locking her in a Camel Clutch. LeShawna's back started being tender every time Gwen would sit on her back. The longer Gwen sat on her, the faster LeShawna would pass out.

"That pizza is mine, LeShawna!" Gwen snarled. "Just give up!"

"Hell... NO!" LeShawna shouted.

Suddenly, LeShawna got a second wind, struggling hard to break free.

Slipping out of the Camel Clutch, Gwen fell flat on his face, hurting her nose in the process.

"AGGGGH!" Gwen yelled in pain. "My nose!"

As she turned over, she saw something from above.

That of course happened to be LeShawna big-fat booty, landing all across her face! Gwen was hurt hard from the impact, being suffocated by that big rump on her face. Gwen tried to hit her in order to break out, but it was no use. LeShawna's huge butt made it hard to breathe for the Goth girl herself.

Suddenly, time was fading away from her. She kept on fighting and fighting until...

...

...

...she passed out.

Knowing that she was unconscious to the bone, LeShawna celebrated her victory.

"A-HA!" LeShawna shouted as she cheered. "I knew you couldn't escape my round booty! That's how we do it in the streets, white girl! I win!"

While she celebrated her victory, the cashier came back with the bacon-wrapped deep dish pizza in hand.

"Okay, here's your pizza and your 2-liter Pepsi." The cashier replied. "Enjoy and have a nice day!"

"Don't mind if I do!" LeShawna exclaimed, taking the pizza out of the cashier's hands.

Not even waiting to get home, LeShawna decided to eat it immediately as a sign of victory. It was all worth it, just to feel that bacon/pepperoni aroma through her nose. Her taste buds were dying just to get that first bite of that delicious pizza.

"Mmmmmm, bacon-wrapped deep dish pizza, come to mama!" LeShawna licked her lips.

But before she could take in that first bite, an eagle swooped in and stole the entire pizza, leaving LeShawna shocked and angry.

"AW HELL NO!" She shouted. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT EAGLE DIDN'T COME IN AND SWOOP MY ENTIRE PIZZA!"

Knowing that eagle wasn't gonna come back with her pizza, she had no choice but to accept defeat.

"That's just great," LeShawna groaned. "Now I just wasted $12 bucks. C'Mon Gwen, let's go home already."

Suddenly, Gwen wasn't responding. It was like she was giving LeShawna the silent treatment.

"Gwen!" LeShawna exclaimed. "I said we can go home now. Aren't you even hearing me?"

However, LeShawna had suddenly forgot that she was still sitting on Gwen. Feeling panic around in her heart, LeShawna finally sat back up to see Gwen croaking to death. Unfortunately, LeShawna had forgot to get off of her, which caused the goth girl to suffocate and turn purple. She couldn't respond one bit. LeShawna had taken one huge gulp, fearing for the worst. Apparently, she was either knocked out...

...

...

...or perhaps dead.

Fearing of the consequences, LeShawna gulped and said:

"Oh, fuck. I think I just killed Gwen..."

Luckily for her, Gwen managed to make a shocking recovery. However, she was still pissed at LeShawna for beating the crap out of her. So in revenge, Gwen beat LeShawna up so bad, she was injured in every bone around her body. Gwen was arrested for the crime, and just like that, their long-term friendship was over, never to make amends again.

And to think it was over both a McRib and a pizza.

* * *

 **I was originally gonna do a sequel to this, but I figured an extra chapter would be better enough for Jeff Hardy Fan VR1. So, I hope you're satisfied with this piece of awesome brutality!  
**

 **Like I said, feedbacks are welcome, catfight fans. Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
